The Next Generation of Idiots
by Mikiko Takahashi
Summary: The next generation of Naruto! What happens when former genin sign up for squads? Find out here.
1. Introduction

Note- My second Naruto fic, even though my first isn't completed. This isn't too romantic, but it's a total crack fic. Feedback and comments are greatly appreciated! It has some adult adult themes, but it's not too detailed. this is not a smut fanfiction despite the rating. I'd say it's really for 14-16 year olds.

This takes place once every genin is grown up. Sasuke has come back from Orochimaru, and despite his doings he is still accepted back.

ALSO, very many pairings will be used. This is next generation, and please don't get angry with the pairings or hokages or anything else.

--

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all entered Tsunade's office. To think that Naruto would have become a jonin.

As the three entered, Tsunade had a dumb look on her face, questioning why they were there.

"Oh right!" Tsunade said, wiping that look off her face and replacing it with a smirk. "You three wanted a squad! Well, I have collected nine students who just passed the academy ready for you. Now Naruto, you are first." Tsunade said. She had sure aged a bit, and it wasn't hidden anymore. The sixth hokage, Anko, should probably deal with this, but Tsunade proceeded anyway.

Naruto stepped forward. He had matured greatly, and was now a much calmer, stronger ninja. He still had that brave spirit of his though, and despite how much calmer he had become he was still pretty darn energetic. His fluorescent orange outfit hadn't changed much though, it was just in a larger size.

"Alright Naruto…" Tsunade said, looking through some papers. "Your students are Shikamaru Nara and Ino Nara's daughter, Mitsuko Nara. Sasuke Uchiha and Temari Uchiha's son, Kakezan Uchiha. And lastly, Neji Hyuuga and Naihana Hyuuga's son, Reidounai Hyuuga." Tsunade said, holding up three sheets of paper for him to take.

Naruto took them, and as he stepped back and began to read over them, he realized it was just their background information. For example, Reidounai's mother had died, so he was just left with Neji.

"Sakura, step forward." Tsunade said. Sakura gulped and took a step.

"Your students are among the best." Tsunade began, shuffling through more papers. "Okay here we go. You have received your daughter, Ichigo Haruno, Tenten's son, Fivefive, and finally Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Uzumaki's son, Nahino Uzumaki." Tsunade held out papers with their information as well.

Sakura smirked. Nahino? Fivefive? Did Naruto and Hinata just run out of names and mixed theirs together? And what was up with Fivefive? Well, atleast she had gotten her own daughter. But was her son one of the nine picked for them? She hadn't known who their father was, but she didn't mind. The three of them were all shinobi, they could protect themselves.

"Your turn, Sasuke." Tsunade said, not bothering to look up. She still had so many papers! "Alright. Your female squad member is one with unknown parents, and she was apparently born in the sand village. From what I see, she is a handful. Her name is Mikiko Nayo. The next member of your squad is Sakura's son, Ki Haruno. And your final member is Rock Lee's son, Stone Lee." She yet again held out the same papers to Sasuke, who said nothing and took a step back.

"Since you all come from the same squad leader Kakashi, I suggest you all go speak to each other as to how you are going to test your students. We wouldn't want all three of you to use the bell training, now would we?" Tsunade smiled. "And one more thing. Naruto, you are Squad three, Sakura is four, and Sasuke is five. Get going now!" She winked and the three left her office, a little awkwardly since most of them got another squad leader's child.

"Well," Naruto began. "I think I'll do the bell training. What about you guys?" he said, hoping they wouldn't object. He'd been hoping to do it ever since he decided to get a squad.

"And what makes you think you'd actually be able to keep a bell away from your students? Especially from my son. He'd get it from you instantly!" Sasuke gloated, not even looking at Naruto.

"Let him be Sasuke. I don't care who does the bell training, I have my own method already." Sakura complained. She certainly hadn't lost her love for Sasuke, but man had it faded since he left and...'slept' with Temari. Overall, she had learned to talk to him decently.

"Yeah well I don't have any other ideas. Shouldn't we ask Kakashi first anyway?" Sasuke said. Sasuke had been with them for a while now, but he still didn't known everything.

Naruto and Sakura stopped walking, and the two looked at each other.

"Kakashi…Kakashi has gone missing. We think he's passed on.." Naruto said sadly. "He left on a mission and hasn't come back, but the ANBU can't find his body. Long story short, he's not here to be asked." He finished, catching up to Sasuke. Sakura did the same.

"To think our sensei's missing…" Sasuke said, looking up at the blue sky as the clouds passed over. He shook it off. "Anyway Naruto, can't you think of anything else? I'd be much better at not killing my students than you."

Naruto could think of ten good reasons as to why Naruto should get to do it, but he ignored them.

"Fine…Sakura, could you help me think of another?" He asked. Fortunately, she nodded and after conversing over what they would be doing tomorrow, the three split up, all going home to prepare for tomorrow, the day they met their students.

-Chapter two coming soon. Comment please!-


	2. Naruto

Naruto awoke early, planning to get to the academy before his students. Maybe he should make them wait a bit, but not too long. Slipping on his usual orange outfit and pushing a hand through his blonde hair, he sighed. He said goodbye to Hinata, but unfortunately his son had already left.

Slipping through the academy doors, he walked down hallways that brought back memories. Ditching Iruka-sensei, more ditching Iruka, and so forth.

As Naruto entered the room in which his students to be, he found one child sleeping on a desk, one quietly sitting at a desk, and a third staring out the window. The two that were awake turned their attention to Naruto the second he walked in, though.

"Seeing that she's a girl," Naruto began, "I'm guessing she's Mitsuko Nara. I guess it'd be like her to be sleeping…" Naruto said.

He recognized from their eyes who the others were. Sasuke made his son master the sharingan already? He stared in amazement before shaking it off.

"Someone wake her up. We're going somewhere a little more decent to get to know each other a little better." Naruto said. He was going to bring them straight to the training grounds Sasuke had agreed to give him. The place where squad seven first learned the meaning of teamwork.

Once there, the three took a seat on a stump, and Reidounai began without being asked.

"I am Reidounai Hyuuga, son of Neji Hyuuga and Naihana Hyuuga. That's all I'm really going to say. If my name is too long for you as I am often told, you may call me Rei." He said, staring at the ground the whole time.

"I'm Mitsuko…" Mitsuko said in a low voice. "Look, this is a drag. If you want to know anything about me it's that I'm not exactly gonna wanna do things, 'kay?" she said arrogantly, resting her hand on her head.

Naruto chuckled and waited for Kakezan to start, but he seemed to be in his own world at the moment.

"Uchiha?" Naruto said, which made the boy snap out of it.

"Oh yeah…right. Well I'm assuming you know my age, but I am Kakezan Uchiha, and I'm from the Uchiha clan. Like my father, I live to kill someone who scarred me as well. Oh and, If MY name is too long too, you can just call me Uchiha as you did." Kakezan said. This boy was not as dark as Sasuke. His voice seemed happier, and yet somehow peppier.

"Alright then!" Naruto said in a cheerful voice. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, your sensei! You are training under the finest because one day I'm going to be hokage!" He said rather loudly.

The three kids looked at him oddly before sighing in unison. They all knew the truth by now; he wasn't going to be hokage.

"Then shall we begin your test?" Naruto asked. "If you fail, you have to go back to the academy for another year. Now all you have to do is find a bell like this." He held up a bell. "I have hidden two in this area. Now the one person who doesn't find them will be tied to that stump while the other two go home. Understood?"

"But if one of us doesn't get a bell, that means they have to go back to the academy! And then that wouldn't make us a team." Mitsuko pointed out.

"Correct, except if one of you doesn't get it, something even worse will happen." Naruto said, smirking. This was very much like Kakashi's bell training, but had a few twists. Most of the booby traps were the same though. "I will be over there, watching you." Naruto said, pointing to the stumps.

And so it began, and the three kids jumped up into the trees to scout the area. Hopefully they would figure out that they could work as a team. If not, then they would be sent back to the academy. Poor kids.

"Waaaah!" one of the kids screamed. Sounded like they found a booby trap.

There hung Mitsuko Nara, both feet caught in a rope and a bell below her.

"What a drag…" she mumbled, folding her arms and seeing if she could sleep upside down. Unfortunately, she landed on her head, hard.

"Teamwork." Said Kakezan. Before her stood Rei and Uchiha, smiling a little. Uchiha offered her a hand, but she pushed it away.

"What do you mean, teamwork?" Mitsuko asked, rubbing her head.

"If we all get one bell together, we can all pass together. My father told me all this last night. He was talking to Naruto-sensei about it!" Kakezan said.

The three nodded and eventually found a bell, and as Sasuke had said, they all passed without Naruto knowing Sasuke helped them to cheat.

-Chapter three soon! Comment and feedback appreciated!-


End file.
